shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tensoba Zaimon/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Since he is a zoan user he is naturally faster than the average person and on top of his thin build. He is able to run rather quickly and the user of soru based techniques. Tensoba has shown to be a quick draw on his sword as well, using swift and quick jabs in order to combat others. But often whenever he goes into a full form he increases his speed again and as such, he may use the life return to increase his size. Thus increasing his speed as he increases his size. As the leader of the western allies, he is also highly proficient in speed. He actively uses his mastery of speed-related techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Strength Tensoba is an immensely strong being capable of crushing trough some of the hardest rocks whit ease and broke the bone of one of his subordinates who had betrayed him. He on his own has fought whit several thugs while using sheer strength to rip them in two whit his own bare hands. Of course most of this will come whenever he increases his size in a hybird form of his devil fruit. Swordsmanship While not the best in swordsmanship as some other commanders, Tensoba is skilled enough to hold his own in a fight. His expertise with his sword lies in his effective use of its abilities while he is in a hybird form, rather than his swordsmanship skill. Intelligences Tensoba has a talent for being well prepared. He takes various precautions before various methods in order to gain a clear advantage. He seems to always have a back-up plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Tensoba is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle. Hypnotism/Manipulator He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his secret betrayal of Kojiro and then rejoining him after. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. For years, he was effectively able to convince everyone around him that he was a loyal man to the world government and many other organizations. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. Inventions Poisons Worms This is a secret weapon he has up his sleeve, he had done research on a small creature. That was found on an island in the grandline, he had trained them to do his will. He often will carry a small gourd and then taking the top of the gourd off, it will release. Dark brown long worm like creatures. The worms can grab onto the enemies, take the opponents energy and infecting them with poisons that he had and Respira had cooked up. Then they can also put poison within the body of the opponent. He created this weapon to keep some quiet. Though these worms have other abilities as well, but never have been revealed yet. Devil Fruit The''' Viru Viru no Mi' (害害'') is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a virus. Viru coming from the root word “Virus”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Virus-Virus Fruit. This fruit was given to Tensoba as a gift for his years of service to Kojiro and his crews, however most think that Tensoba had locked this fruit away. But as of now he has ate it and kept this a secret for others. Strength The main strength of this fruit is it allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a virus. But what is rather unique about this if zoan is that user is able to become a virus and go into the body and from there they could double itself from within and whenever the user has infected the opponent. They can leave the body and see their work first hand, also it has shown that the user can become a full virus and be able to hide from anyone. This also works whenever one is trying to get into a highly secured area, they can become a full virus and move freely through cracks and such. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Through the use of haki, Tensoba has increased his sense and was able to smell out opponents and even poisons. Increasing his own durability in order to keep up in a battle, where he can go to the point were he can't be harmed. However, he was unlucky and wasn't able to have the use of haki to knock out opponents. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages